Wireless audio devices typically receive audio information by a wireless signal via a single antenna. The strength of the wireless signal received by the audio device varies based on the obstructions between the antenna in the wireless audio device and the device transmitting the wireless signal. These obstructions may significantly attenuate the wireless signal received by the antenna and thereby introduce errors into the received audio information.